fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Corrupted Humans
Corrupted Humans(汚人 Yogojin) are a sub-species of humans that were contaminated with demon blood when they were only babies, resulting in a small esscense of the demon being part of them and changing their entire being. Biology Unlike normal humans, the corrupt are known for their incredible feats of natural abilities, allowing them to go further than most normal humans. In some cases, the result of the change can add different kinds of additions to their normal bodies that actually come from the very demon essence that was given to them by the demons., Some may have claws, some may sprout horns, and some may have different skin tones depending on which demon infected them. It has been shown that the more a corrupt actually drinks the blood of other kinds of demons, the more their own characteristics start to increase more, eventually forcing them into an addiction of the very thing that changed. If a corrupt is ever to have children, their offspring would only inherit their abilities, leaving them untainted by the demon blood, unless they mate with another corrupt, in which case the combination of both merges with the child. *'Initial Stage': The form of which a Corrupt is only shown to have some small form of recolonization that they have become one, be it scales, extra eyes, demonic trait, anything to show something small in the change. *'Hybrid Stage': When the user has consumed at least 1.75 Liter of demon blood into their systems, it causes the next metamorphosis inside of their bodies, forcing the demonic energies inside to increase not only internally, but externally as well when the appearance of the demon appears on any part of their body, allowing them to tap deeper into the demon's power that was given to them. However, the risk to using this sort of change into their bodies is that although it gives greater strength than originally believed, it will also force the corrupt to continuously need demon blood in order to keep the transformation going, otherwise they will go into a state of shock from lack of blood, and often go into a coma before they end up dying from it. *'Demon State': Is the last and final metamorphosis in the Corrupted Human line that has the corrupt tap into the very power left inside of them by the demon, essentially transforming them into complete demons, or in this case, versions of the very demon that infected them. In order for them to have achieve this level of status, it is said that they must actually consume the flesh of demons, resulting in their blood countering and absorbing the flesh as it becomes integrated with their own bodies, allowing the full power of their blood to be released as they change entire shapes, transforming into nothing more than pure demon, resulting in their own humanity disappearing for good as they only sub come to their own urges, and kill anything that they want for laughs. Some Corrupt have been known to be able to return back to their original states, but must often consume nearly a gallon of demon blood in order to subdue their increasing urge to kill everyone around them. Origin After the disappearance's of Zeref, the most powerful Dark Mage in existence, some of his follower's believed that the sacrificing of the innocent to his creations might return him back to existence. However, they were fooled as the very demons they summoned turned against them, resulting in their untimely deaths and mutilation. However, instead of killing the young ones, the demons offered them great power, with just one small drip of blood into their mouths, the demon's dark essence's slowly coursed through the child's vein's, eventually changing the child into the very first corrupted. Category:Free Use Category:Races Category:Corrupt Human Category:Human Category:Non-Human Category:Sub-Species Category:Olphion Completed Gallery